Complicated
by Kim Keiko
Summary: Apa yang harus kulakukan? Sebenarnya siapa yang aku suka?  Apakah aku harus pergi dari sini? Meninggalkan masalah yang rumit ini?
1. Chapter 1

Halo ini fanfict tentang Naruto pertama yang aku buat, jadi harap maklum ya kalau agak aneh hehe._.V

Ya langsung saja~ silahkan membaca!

**Complicated**

By: Keiko

Pairing: Sakura-Naruto , Sakura-Sasuke , Karin-Sasuke , Sakura-Sai , Sakura-Shikamaru

Genre: Romance, Friendship

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: Aneh, geje, OOC

Chapter 1: Confused

**Normal POV**

Sakura sedang menatap bosan awan diluar sana lewat jendela kelasnya, dia tak mendengarkan Shizune Sensei yang sedang menerangkan tentang Sejarah Kemerdekaan Jepang (author ngarang gajelas).

"haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah… aku bosan". Sakura menggumam.

Tak lama kemudian bel istirahat pun berbunyi, semua wajah penghuni kelas X-A pun memasang wajah yang gembira, mereka terlihat ingin segara berlari menuju bibi kantin untuk membeli makan. Akhirnya Shizune sensei pun keluar kelas, dan mereka yang sejak tadi sudah kelaparan pun segera berlari menuju kantin.

"Sakura!" panggil Karin.

"Ada apa?" jawab Sakura.

"Aku ingin curhat dong!" seru Karin.

"hah, baiklah, ayo kita ke taman." Ajak Sakura.

Sakura dan Karin pun pergi ke taman, mereka berdua duduk di bangku taman yang terletak dibawah pohon sakura. Karena sekarang sedang musim gugur, jadi bunga-bunga sakura itu berjatuhan diatas bangku taman itu.

"ayo, apa yang ingin kau ceritakan hm?" Tanya Sakura.

"gini, kamu tau ga aku suka sama siapa?" Tanya Karin.

"hm, entahlah.." jawab Sakura.

"aku… suka Sasuke.." jawab Karin dengan malu-malu.

"oh ya? Wow, sejak kapan?" jawab Sakura.

"hm, aku lupa sejak kapan, intinya aku suka Sasuke aja! Em.. kamu mau kan bantuin aku biar deket sama Sasuke?" Tanya Karin.

"akan kuusahakan." Jawab Sakura.

"ayolah Sakuraaa.. kau kan sekelas dengannya.. bantu aku please.." Karin memohon.

"iya, iya aku usahakaaan.." jawab Sakura.

Bel masuk pun berbunyi, semua yang ada diluar kelas segera berjalan memasuki kelas.

"hah, sudah bel! Aku ke kelas dulu ya!" kata Karin.

"ya, aku juga mau ke kelasku." Jawab Sakura.

Sakura dan Karin pun pergi ke kelas masing-masing. Sambil berjalan ke kelasnya, Sakura masih memikirkan kata-kata Karin, bahwa dia menyukai Sasuke. Dan Karin meminta bantuannya.

"haaaah.. Apakah aku dapat membantu Karin dekat dengan Sasuke? Apakah aku rela?" pikir Sakura.

TBC~

Hyaaa! Bagaimana fict pertama saya ini? Ya gaje-gaje begitulah yaa~ harap maklum! Ayo-ayo di review-di review~ Terimakasih!


	2. Chapter 2

Haloo Keiko disini^^ ini updatenya cepet atau lama? Maaf ya kalau lama, soalnya Keiko kelas 3 SMP, dan sebentar lagi mau UN! Jadi harus dipersiapkan dengan baik, mangkanya gabisa update cepet, hehe gomen yaa^^ dan Keiko mau mengucapkan banyak terimakasih bagi yg sudah mereview, dan juga yg menanti kelanjutan fict complicated ini^^ ya, Keiko tutup dulu sesi curhatnya, silahkan membacaa!

**Complicated**

Pairing: Sakura-Naruto , Sakura-Sasuke , Karin-Sasuke , Sakura-Sai , Sakura-Shikamaru

Genre: Romance, Friendship

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: Aneh, geje, OOC

Chapter 2: Shocked!

**Sakura POV**

Aku masih mengingat curhatan Karin, kenapa harus Sasuke yang dia suka? Kenapa bukan orang lain saja ah tapi itu hak semua orang untuk menyukai siapa saja~ baiklah, demi temanku, mungkin aku akan berusaha melupakan Sasuke dan merelakannya dengan Karin, hah… Akan kucoba…

Tiba-tiba Neji masuk kedalam kelas, dia berdiri di depan kelas, sepertinya ada pengumuman…

"Ya! Hari ini Kakashi sensei gabisa masuk ke kelas kita, karena katanya ada sanak keluarganya yang meninggal." teriak Neji di depan kelas.

Kelas pun ramai, mereka terlihat senang karena mereka tidak akan belajar hingga bel pulang berbunyi, ya pelajaran Kakashi sensei itu 2 jam pelajaran terakhir…

Huah! Asik! Aku jadi bisa main game sepuasnya dong!

Eh, tunggu, kira-kira apa yang sedang Sasuke lakukan yaa? Eh tapi, katanya aku mau mencoba melupakannyaa, tapi kenapa aku masih peduli dia sedang apa sekarang? Ah tapi, ini kan cuman melihat saja!

Aku pun mencari-cari Sasuke sedang duduk dimana.. Ha! Ternyata dia sedang duduk diantara anak-anak lain yang sedang bermain… Bermain apa ya mereka? Sepertinya asik sekali… Aku coba melihat ah…

Aku pun menghampiri mereka, disitu yang bermain tidak hanya cowo, tetapi cewe pun ikut bermain…

"Naaah, botol ini mengarah padamu Naruto, ayoo, truth or dare?" kata Shikamaru.

"Hm, sepertinya dare saja ah!" jawab Naruto.

"Baiklah, kita lihat siapa yang akan memberimu tantangan." balas Shikamaru sambil memutar kembali botol itu.

Botol itu berhenti mengarah pada Tenten, ha, berarti Tenten yang memberi Naruto tantangan.

"Wah! Botol itu mengarah padaku! Hm, tantangannya apa yaaa?" seru Tenten.

"Jangan yang aneh-aneh ya!" jawab Naruto.

"Hm…" Tenten berpikir sejenak.

"Aha! Tantangannya adalah, kau harus joget di depan kelas! Sepertinya seru tuh hiburan gratis" Tenten mengucapkannya dengan wajah yang berseri-seri.

"Hah, itu sih tidak masalah! Di depan kalian sih, aku tidak malu." jawab Naruto sambil berjalan kedepan kelas.

Naruto pun berjoget sambil bernyanyi dengan lirik yang asal-asalan di depan kelas, tingkahnya sangat konyol! Anak-anak lain yang melihatnya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Aku pun tak dapat menahan untuk tidak tertawa.

Tenten pun yang sudah tertawa hingga terpingkal-pingkal, meminta Naruto untuk menghentikan tariannya yang konyol itu. Dan mereka melanjutkan permainan truth or dare. Dan pada saat Naruto memutar botol itu. Botol itu mengarah pada Sasuke.

"Hei Teme! Kau pilih truth or dare?" kata Naruto.

"Aku tidak tertarik." jawab Sasuke datar.

Hah, kebiasaan sekali dia itu, dinginnya melebihi kulkas! *Sakura lebai*

"Ayolah Dobe! Ini permainan yang mengasikkan!" Naruto menghasut Sasuke supaya dia mau ikut dalam permainan itu.

"Hah, baiklah aku pilih truth saja." jawab Sasuke.

"Apa? Yang benar Teme? Kau mau membuka rahasiamu pada kami?" seru Naruto dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Hn. Sudah cepat!" jawab Sasuke tidak sabar.

"Baiklah~ kita ikuti saja apa mau Pangeran kita ini." kata Naruto lebai.

Naruto pun memutar botol itu, dan botol itu mengarah pada Naruto. Naruto riang sekali waktu melihat botol itu mengarah padanya. Naruto pun melihat Sasuke dengan memberikan senyuman jahilnya.

"Hehe, halo Teme, aku yang akan memberimu pertanyaan loh, dan kau harus menjawab sejujur-jujurnya!" kata Naruto yang masih mempertahankan senyuman jahilnya itu.

"Ya aku tau. Sudahlah cepat" jawab Sasuke bosan.

"Hm, aku mau Tanya, menurutmu, dikelas ini siapa yang paling cantik?" tanya Naruto jahil.

"Apakah aku harus menjawab pertanyaan bodohmu itu Teme?" tanya Sasuke.

"Iyap! Dengan sejujur-jujurnya!" jawab Naruto dengan penuh antusias.

Semua pun menanti jawaban dari Sasuke. Termasuk aku sendiri… Kelas pun hening, hinggaaa…

"Hn, baiklah. Menurutku, dikelas ini yang cantik adalah Sakura." jawab Sasuke datar.

"WOOOOOOO!" "CIEEEEEE Sakuraaa~" kelas pun ramai kembali karena jawaban Sasuke tadi.

A-a-a-apa? A-a-a-apakah aku tidak salah dengar? Apakah aku bermimpi? Cewe yang paling cantik menurut Sasuke dikelas ini adalah aku?

Oh Kami-sama, apa artinya ini? Apakah yang disukai Sasuke adalah aku? Bila itu benar, aku amat sangat senang!

Tapi, kenapa Naruto tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun semenjak jawaban Sasuke tadi ya? Dan… Oh aku lupa! Karin… Karin kan menyukai Sasuke, bagaimana kalau Karin tau kejadian ini? Apakah Karin akan membenciku bila mengetahui ini? Kami-sama bantu aku menghadapi ini semua…

TBC

Huwei! Selesai juga chapter 2 ini, gimana bagus ga? Dan ini masih kecepetan alurnya, atau masih pendek ga ceritanya? Ayo kasih sarannya~ di review yaaa~ terimakasih!^_^


End file.
